<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overindulgence by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189063">overindulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he was rational, he was in control, he was above base desires and instincts. her presence wasn't going to change any of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>overindulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Solomon didn’t like, it was change.</p><p>Not that change was necessarily a bad thing. And at times, he did welcome it. Life would be boring if everything stayed constant, and a lack of change often led to regression.</p><p>But that didn’t mean he liked it when he walked into the room and smelled an unfamiliar, unplaceable scent – he paused, allowing it to wash over him. His first instinct was to recoil.</p><p>It didn’t smell <em>bad</em>. Not exactly. But there was something almost artificial about it, and that made his hackles rise. He glanced around the room, looking for the source of that smell, and noticed a new girl sitting on his usual seat, staring straight ahead, her smile placid.</p><p>She was rather pretty. He’d acknowledge that. But not pretty enough that he didn’t mind her taking his seat. It was one of the best seats in this lecture theatre – it offered a clear, unobstructed view of the screen and didn’t force him to crane his neck just to see. It also had the advantage of being near the exit, and far enough from the front that he wouldn’t be caught snacking by their professor. But most importantly, it was <em>his</em> seat.</p><p>Solomon hated to share.</p><p>With a sigh, he approached the girl, trying not to wrinkle his nose as the smell of her grew stronger. He couldn’t quite place a finger on what was it that repulsed him so. Usually, he wouldn’t care, but some deep-seated instinct was ordering him to get the hell away from her, and that grated on his nerves. Ignoring that primal part of his brain, he took another deep breath and her scent assaulted him, making his lip curl.</p><p>He could detect in it traces of flowers. Honeysuckle and jasmine. Of something sweet, like <em>candy</em> almost. But at the same time, there was a bitter, clinical undertone to it, something that reminded him of chemicals and chlorine. He fixed a smile on his face and closed the distance between them, telling himself that once she was out of his chair, he’d be free.</p><p>Free of that terrifying smell. Free of whatever it was that made him want to whimper and crawl away. It was the first time he felt like this, and he didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>“Hey, are you new here?” The girl turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly. He very much wanted to grab her by the throat and fling her far, far away from him, but he clenched his fingers together and hid his fist behind his back. “I normally sit here. It’s a place I’m pretty used to, so I’d be grateful if you could give that seat back to me.”</p><p>He lowered his voice, making sure not to blink – granted, it was a little stupid to do all this for a chair, but her scent tickled his nose, fraying his nerves. He wanted to get her away from him as quickly as possible. Otherwise, otherwise – he didn’t know what he might do, otherwise.</p><p>The girl frowned. He couldn’t help but notice how delicate her features were – dreamy eyes, soft lips, skin that glowed with some kind of inner luminescence. She looked like the moon. He might have found her more attractive if it weren’t for that infernal smell.</p><p>“I like this spot, though,” she answered. “It has a good view of the screen. There are so many empty seats…I’m sorry, but can’t you find somewhere else to sit?” She lowered her gaze, but that didn’t stop the annoyance he already felt from steadily growing into something else. He didn’t want to give in to those impulses, especially not in front of other people.</p><p>“I know this probably sounds like an unreasonable request, and yes, you have all right to sit here –” <em>no, no, she doesn’t</em>, a voice in his head interrupted, but he ignored it – “but you see, I have poor hearing and eyesight and after much calculation, I’ve determined that this would be the best seat for me to follow the lecture. So actually, I <em>do</em> need to sit here.”</p><p>She hesitated. “If you can’t see well, then why aren’t you wearing glasses?”</p><p>His eyebrow twitched. Her strange scent was beginning to piss him off, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could tolerate standing around her. He wanted to explode.</p><p>“Do I need to explain my disabilities to you?” A hint of irritation seeped into his voice, but he cleared his throat and tried to rein the emotions back in. Placid. Determined. Rational. That was who he was, and he wasn’t going to give it up just because of some weird new student. “I didn’t know you were so prejudiced. Guess that’s what I deserve for trying to fit in.”</p><p>He turned to leave, intending to skip this lecture and find some way to work off his anger – the discomfort she induced made him want to tear his skin off. But before he could go, he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked around to see her picking up her bag, an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. You can have your seat back.”</p><p>For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected her to give in so easily, not when she failed to respond to him earlier. But then he pulled himself together – now was not the time to wonder about why she suddenly changed her mind. “Ah, thank you. And I apologise as well. For snapping at you,” he clarified, noticing the uncertainty in her eyes.</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Another pause, and then she settled into the seat beside his, much to his alarm. “Um, since you said you have difficulties seeing the screen, why don’t I sit with you? Then you’ll be able to look at my notes.”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to!” He could hear the panic in his voice, and he exhaled, trying to bring his emotions back under control. “There’s no need to trouble yourself. Plus, that chair is no good…the table is shaky.” Which was why he usually got this little corner all to himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s the least I can do to make up for being rude.” She shook her head, resting her hand on the surface of the table – she let out a yelp as it gave way, flipping back down, her phone dropping to the floor with a clatter. “Oh, that’s annoying,” she mumbled.</p><p>She leant down to pick up her phone, sweeping all her hair across one shoulder as she did so – his gaze alighted on her slender neck and the ring of black that encircled it. A choker. He’d always thought that chokers looked stupid. Why would anyone willingly wear a collar?</p><p>“See? That’s why you shouldn’t sit here,” he said, trying to suppress the glee in his voice.</p><p>“No, it’s fine! And I’d feel awful if I just walked away now,” she insisted, and his lips twitched. How persistent. But he had to do <em>something</em> to stop this. If not her scent would linger on him all day and he’d have to scrub his skin raw later just to get the smell off him.</p><p>“I was an ass to you. You don’t have to –” His words were abruptly cut off when she reached up to pick at her choker, adjusting it around her neck. For a second he swore that her scent changed and he couldn’t help but inhale. Candy and flowers, a sweet fragrance that wound itself around his brain, coaxing to life the instincts he kept obstinately buried within him.</p><p>At the same time, he sensed around him the sudden attention her scent attracted – he felt upon him the gazes of the few other students who were in the lecture theatre, and part of him wanted to jump out of his seat and snap at them, warn them away from what was <em>his</em>.</p><p>She looked at him with wide, soft, <em>pleading</em> eyes and he felt his lips moving, then she smiled and the choker snapped back into place. The chemical smell hit him like a brick wall, and he blinked, shaking his head, nostrils flaring as he reflexively leant away from her.</p><p>“Thank you! I feel a lot less guilty now,” she giggled, and he wondered if in that one second of thoughtlessness he had <em>agreed</em> to let her sit with him. He did vaguely recall saying something along the lines of <em>yes</em>…he glanced at the choker around her neck.</p><p>He must have been imagining things. Maybe he was tired from staying up so late. Just to be sure, he sniffed and struggled to keep his face straight as that horrible, awful smell flooded his senses once more. His eyebrow twitched. Yes, definitely imagining things.</p><p>“You’re not an omega, are you?” he asked. Just to ease his concerns. There shouldn’t be any of them here. Omegas were rare, especially after the pandemic that wiped out so many of their kind – and besides, their university had a strict policy against accepting omega students.</p><p>Which made sense, given the number of alphas who attended classes here. It was difficult for anyone who wasn’t an alpha to get into this place. One would say almost impossible.</p><p>She shook her head. “I’m a beta,” she admitted. “What about you?”</p><p>He felt his heartbeat slow a little. A beta. Maybe she was just one of those betas who had a really strange smell…or maybe he just needed to sleep more. “Oh, I’m a beta too,” he said. “I guess that makes us one of the rare few here, doesn’t it?”</p><p>She smiled. “Yes, I suppose so. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Solomon.” No harm in sharing that much with her. She gave him her name in return, and he nodded absentmindedly, not quite listening. It wasn’t like he’d ever run into her again. Or at least, he wouldn’t if he had any say in this matter.</p><p>“Why did you think I was an omega?” she asked, and that final word caught his attention again, drawing him to her like a moth to a lamp – she was the softest, loveliest thing, and he would gladly run his hands through her hair and sink his teeth into her neck if not for that foul stench – wait. No. What was he <em>thinking</em>? This was nothing like him.</p><p>“Oh, I just thought I smelled something strange,” he answered, keeping his gaze away from her face. “I have a really good sense of smell for a beta,” he added before she could ask.</p><p>“I see…” She didn’t say anything more, and he could practically sense her thinking.</p><p>“You’re new, right? I’ve never seen you around before.” The less she thought about him, the better. Not that he had given her any reason to be suspicious. Right?</p><p>“Yeah. I just transferred here a week ago. Today is my first day.” Her smile was dazzling. “I’m so excited! I mean, RAD is supposed to be one of the best schools in the country. All my life I’ve dreamt about coming here and walking across these grounds…” She sighed.</p><p>It was the first time he ever saw someone so enthusiastic about school. “Did you not enjoy your previous university?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>She faltered at that, her gaze flitting away from him. “I was mostly home-schooled. So I don’t know much about…well, schools in general. My parents are kind of overprotective.”</p><p>“Home-schooled? That’s pretty impressive. This is the first time I’ve seen someone get in here without going through the usual route,” he said. Said usual route consisted of excellent results from an elite high school, glowing references and at least two extracurricular activities.</p><p>Which made him wonder what kind of strings she had pulled to enrol here. Knowing that this girl wasn’t any ordinary student fascinated him. It had been a good while since he was last interested in anything besides his studies. Maybe, if he was able to tolerate that <em>smell</em> –</p><p>No. In hindsight, he didn’t want to get involved. She would only be a distraction, and anyway, he didn’t have time to be dallying about with some new student, no matter how pretty or mysterious she was. He had a goal to reach, and he didn’t intend to get sidetracked in his pursuits.</p><p>“I guess,” she laughed. He thought he could hear discomfort in her voice, but then she gave him another smile and shook her hair out, brushing her bangs away from her eyes – he choked as she let off another wave of her scent, hastily covering his mouth so he could avoid inhaling.</p><p>“S-Sorry, swallowed…swallowed wrong,” he mumbled, still trying to bring his coughing under control. She frowned at him, concern in her eyes, and he saw her hand reaching towards his back, about to pat him – he tensed up, unsure of whether or not he should let her touch him.</p><p>But then the door of the lecture theatre swung open and the professor strode in, and she quickly dropped her hand, much to his relief. He drew a deep breath and it made his eyes sting, but this time he was better prepared and thankfully, he managed to avoid another coughing fit.</p><p>The professor loaded up the slides for today’s lecture, and he glanced at the girl, twirling his pen between his fingers. “Do you stay on campus?” he asked. Not that he cared about her social life or anything. But if she <em>did</em> stay in one of the dorms, then he’d know where to avoid in the future.</p><p>“Yeah. In Purgatory Hall,” she answered, and he froze, a sense of dread creeping around his heart. “It was the only dorm that had any vacancies left by the time I transferred.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” He was barely paying attention to the words that came out of his mouth. “Uh, did anyone show you around?” The professor had finally managed to load up the slides and was currently sitting in a chair, eating a sandwich. There were five minutes left until class started.</p><p>“Simeon did. He’s the resident advisor on my floor.” She smiled, and he wondered who he had offended in his past life to be cursed with such bad luck. “Do you stay in Purgatory Hall too?”</p><p>He gave her a jerky nod, and her smile widened into a grin. “Great! Then I’ve already made a friend,” she giggled. He was tempted to tell her that they were in <em>no way</em> friends, but when he opened his mouth he found that he was unable to vocalise his thoughts. There was something almost wholesome about the excitement on her face, and he didn’t want to dash her hopes.</p><p>“I guess.” It was the most grudging, noncommittal agreement he could come up with, but she seemed happy enough with it anyway. He wanted to sigh. The only things he had planned for his schedule today were to attend his classes, finish his work, then hole up in his room for the rest of the night. Talking to some new kid was not part of his agenda.</p><p>And this disturbance of his plans unsettled him somewhat, especially when she was so unlike anyone he had ever seen before. Her strangely off-putting scent, her unorthodox background, and that one moment where she had smelled the most delectable thing in the world…</p><p>He ought to stop thinking so much about that. Thankfully, the professor finished her sandwich and decided to start the lecture, sparing him from further conversation. He turned towards the screen, trying to focus on the presentation. The girl’s scent lingered in his nose, a reminder of her foreignness; a reminder of how little control he truly had over his base instincts.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was for everything to fall apart when he had already come this far in his studies. Just another year more, and he’d be free – free to do whatever he wanted, free to conduct research in any of the top institutions in the world. Graduating from RAD granted him access to any workplace he wanted. And he wasn’t going to let some stranger mess it up.</p><p><em>Focus</em>. He could do that. His grip on his pen tightened, his knuckles turning almost white. <em>Don’t get distracted by her</em>. She was just a beta. And in their world, betas didn’t mean a damn thing.</p>
<hr/><p>She sighed, stepping under the warm water of the shower, her fingers gently tracing the black choker around her neck. It was almost a part of her now, and sometimes she forgot about this extra layer she had, encircling her throat.</p><p>It would be nice to be able to remove it one day. But she couldn’t, not if she wanted to stay at RAD. Reaching for the shampoo, she lathered it onto her scalp, hoping its fragrance would mask hers. After what happened in the afternoon, she could do with that extra layer of protection.</p><p>Her father had told her that alphas were <em>extremely</em> sensitive to smells. She never thought too much about it – after all, she’d never met an alpha before. Not exactly. So, when earlier in the day she released her pheromones in an attempt to get her way, she hadn’t expected so many heads to turn in her direction, confusion and <em>desire</em> in their eyes.</p><p>Even Solomon, who had one of the coldest smiles she’d ever seen, stared at her with hunger in his gaze. And he was only a beta. She didn’t want to imagine how an alpha would react.</p><p>Maybe it had been a mistake to come here. She shuddered, closing her eyes and rinsing off the foam – but she wanted to come here. She wanted to prove to her father that she wasn’t a child anymore, that she could survive without his mollycoddling, that she didn’t need to make use of his reputation just to get somewhere in life. She was more than her father’s offspring.</p><p>She touched the choker again. It was cool to the skin, and when she closed her eyes she could almost feel it humming. This was the only protection she had against the other students in RAD, and her father’s warnings echoed in her mind – <em>never remove your choker. Remember to take your pills. And don’t admit to anyone who you truly are. They wouldn’t let you go if they knew.</em></p><p>At that point, she had believed it was nothing but an exaggeration. A father’s concern for his child, and nothing more than that. But now that she had seen firsthand what alphas were capable of, she wasn’t so sure. All her life she had been sheltered from society; now that she finally gained the independence she had long craved, she didn’t quite know what to do with it.</p><p>Her nose wrinkled as she inhaled her scent. She didn’t like the cloying chemical undertone, but she knew this was the only thing that masked her identity and allowed her into RAD. It had taken some time before she finally got used to it, but once in a while, her scent still struck her with the force of a sledgehammer. Especially when she was getting close to that time of the month.</p><p>Which reminded her. She’d need to find a safe space soon. Was her room safe? Would the pills suppress it enough that she wouldn’t have to skip classes? If not she’d have to get a doctor’s note to answer for her absence. But those were questions she could think about later.</p><p>Finishing her shower, she towelled her hair dry and carefully wrapped the soft terry cloth around her body. It was starting to get chilly, and once she shoved her feet into her bathroom slippers she hurried back to her room, not wanting to freeze in the middle of the hallway. Plus, Purgatory Hall was a mixed-gender dorm, and she didn’t want any guys to see her in this state.</p><p>Especially not Simeon. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of the angelic senior who had shown her around last night. He was so pretty. Prettier than her, even. He introduced himself as a beta, which made her instantly comfortable around him. Betas were fine. Betas were safe.</p><p>Speaking of betas. Solomon lived in Purgatory Hall too, right? He never told her which floor, but she figured she might bump into him eventually. He was a strange person, she mused – despite his apparent physical disabilities, he didn’t seem to have any problems writing down what their professor was talking about, and in the end, his notes had been more comprehensive than hers.</p><p>He didn’t seem to be interested in anything beyond his studies. But she respected his dedication – she was here mostly for academics too. Though it might be nice to finally have a boyfriend.</p><p>She clapped her hands to her cheeks at the thought. This was <em>kind of</em> why she wanted to break free and go to university without her father’s influence. She was no longer a minor and she had the right to make personal choices. Besides, she wasn’t an idiot – she wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of her nature. No, she just wanted to try dating and see where that might take her.</p><p>And if anything more came out of it…well, that would be a good thing, right? She turned down the hallway towards her room, her face still warm, then halted when she saw Simeon standing outside her door, talking to someone she didn’t recognise. The stranger had hair the colour of spun gold and eyes that reminded her of a dark forest – then abruptly, his scent slammed into her and her knees almost gave way. He smelled so <em>good</em>. Almost heavenly. Warmth coiled in her belly, and something in her mind purred. <em>Alpha. Alpha, alpha</em>.</p><p>Simeon noticed her standing at the end of the hallway and beckoned her over. “Hi! I was hoping you’d be in today – thought it might be good to introduce you to some friends of mine.” He gave her a gorgeous smile, and she could barely force herself to nod back. The stranger watched her, a curious look in his eyes. She didn’t miss how his nose wrinkled when her scent finally reached him; that same unfamiliar, instinctive part of her whined, unhappy that she caused him displeasure.</p><p>“That’s so nice of you, Simeon,” she answered, taking slow steps so that no one would notice just how unsteady she was on her feet. “I really appreciate that. Um, who is this?”</p><p>“Satan. He lives in the House of Lamentation, one of the other dorms.” Simeon nodded. “And Satan, this is the new student I was telling you about.” He carried on with the introduction, sharing her name, her age and her major, which she was grateful for because she sensed that looking Satan in the eye would render her completely speechless. He was so…she didn’t even know what words she could use to describe him. <em>Alpha. Alpha</em>. She could barely think.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Satan said, and she wanted to just drown in his voice –  it was pure honey. A voice that was so sinfully indulgent that she could melt into it and let it dissolve her into mush. “There hasn't been a transfer student in ages. It’s great to see a new face.”</p><p>If he ever told her to come to him, she <em>would</em>. She pressed her thighs together, clutching the soft towel, hoping it would help to ground her. Why did she have such a strong reaction to him? There had been other alphas in her classes too. Was it just because he was this close to her? She did her best to sit alone during her lectures, with Solomon being the only exception. Betas were safe.</p><p>Alphas, she now knew, were not safe. Not in the slightest. “Thank you,” she squeaked, ignoring the strange look Simeon shot her. “And how do you two know each other?”</p><p>She wasn't even sure whether she wanted the conversation to continue. The longer she stood in front of Satan, the more muddle-headed she became. “Oh, Simeon’s friends with my brother. They go way back,” Satan explained. She wanted to swoon at the rich timbre of his voice. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? “Since you’re new here, let me know if you’d ever like to visit the House of Lamentation. It’s where all the tourists come to take photos, after all.”</p><p>“That sounds great!” Her voice sounded higher-pitched than normal. “Um, maybe next time? I wanted to look through my notes from today, but next time would be good!”</p><p>“Okay.” Simeon nodded. “You do sound like you’re in a hurry, so let’s not hold you up. Satan, you were looking for Solomon, right?”</p><p>She blinked at the sound of Solomon’s name, the familiarity of it dragging her out of the haze Satan’s scent put her in. “Solomon?” she echoed, not realising she had spoken aloud until the two men glanced at her.</p><p>“Yeah, we talk sometimes. You know him?” Satan asked.</p><p>“Kind of. We attend the same lecture.” The more she thought about Solomon, the calmer she felt, and now she was beginning to feel a bit more like herself. She didn’t understand why but she wasn’t about to question it. “He told me that he has difficulties seeing and hearing…”</p><p>“What?” Satan blinked. “No, he doesn’t. I don’t know why he said that, but he’s lying to you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Somehow she wasn’t surprised. So her initial hunch had been right. “He said he needed my seat because it offered the best view. But now I think he just didn’t want to give it up.”</p><p>Simeon laughed. “Solomon does have some strangely alpha-like tendencies, despite being a beta. I’ve seen more than one student mistaking him for an alpha. It can be quite amusing.”</p><p>Well, she thought the same thing. She had suspected he was an alpha until he denied it. But who could blame him for behaving a little like one? Alphas were placed at the top of the social hierarchy. Just being designated as one could get you anything you wanted.</p><p>“I should really be getting to my work now, so maybe we can talk some other day?” she said, shivering a little as the wind blew in through an open window nearby, raising goosebumps on her bare arms. Simeon and Satan finally seemed to notice her state of undress and promptly stepped aside, apologising as she walked past them. She waved it off, glad to finally be back inside her toasty room – she dropped the towel and stretched with a moan, feeling the tension flood out of her shoulders. Glancing in the mirror, she took note of how pink her cheeks were.</p><p>Seeing Satan had flustered her so terribly, she was amazed she didn’t come across sounding like a complete idiot. Luckily she was able to snap out of that. Was this the effect of being near an alpha? She should avoid them all in that case – she had thought the choker was sufficient protection, but evidently not. It seemed like all it did was make her smell strange to others.</p><p>Or maybe she just needed a higher dose of pills. In the past, she only took them to regulate her hormones, but now that she would be around alphas more often, she should probably take their suppressant effect seriously. She’d swallow two pills in the morning and see whether that made any difference in the way she reacted to Satan. His effect on her…she shuddered. Never again.</p><p>Putting on her pyjamas, she threw herself onto her bed, closing her eyes in bliss as her face sank into the pillow. It had been a long day, and she was still struggling to get used to things. Once she blew her hair dry, she’d go to sleep and hopefully wake up refreshed tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i finally did the abo fic that vik has been asking me to do oh i have sinned</p><p>also rating is subject to change - it IS an abo fic after all hehe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yell at me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>